The Life And Lies Of An Illegal Demigod
by Thalia101
Summary: A kid of one of the most evil and powerful goddesses has to face the challanges of being someone who nobody should like. Now she has to prove to them all that she is not like her mother and goes through a dangerous and fatal journey to make them understand.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is my first REAL fanfic. I hope you really like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Melissa Falker and I am fourteen years old. This is the story of my screwed up life.<p>

I was having a good day until I got home from school. State Testing grades just came back and I had perfect scores. At lest for a dyslexic and ADHD kid. The grades were more like C's. (YAY!) But when I arrived at my house…well, that was when my life became chaos. My three-year-old brother and I are now, um, you'll find out.

A hand felt like it reached into my chest, grabbed my heart, twisted it then tore it out. I know, probably too much information, but that's what it felt like. My eyes blankly took in the sight before me. There was my house, once neatly kept, and now completely ruined. The front door was hanging on one hinge, the furniture was torn in half, and debris was everywhere. My ADHD had questions zooming one after another through my mind. They all stopped for a second though when I heard a small, strained voice call my name.

"Melissa…"

"Max," I whispered, "Shh, be quiet. What happened? Where're Dad and Chris?" To my right a tear-stained face appeared from under the overturned and torn up couch. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes suddenly widened as they moved to stare at something behind me. A rotting meat kind of smell was coming from whatever it was.

On instinct, I elbowed it in the stomach, turned and threw my fist in its face. A bull like man with hairy legs and hooves with horns on his head stumbled backwards and fell on his whitie-tightie covered butt. I estimated that he was about seven feet tall, but I didn't stay to look at his grotesque and muscled figure.

I dropped my backpack onto the floor and ran into the used-to-be kitchen. Kitchen appliances were everywhere and I had to step carefully as I shoved open a drawer and pulled out three extremely sharp butcher knives.

I pushed my back against my refrigerator before I turned to glance around the corner at the thing, only to realize that I was hyperventilating. Quickly I held my breath, closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down as I got ready to use my ultra-good dart skills for something truly useful in life.

Ready to possibly end my life right then and there, I jumped out and threw every knife at the same time. For a moment, everything suddenly went into slow-motion. The sharp blades seemed to glint in the light as they flew toward their destinations. All of them embedded themselves into the monster and made it stumble. One was in its chest, another was in its neck and the last was sticking out of its forehead.

"GRRRRAHHH!" the entire house shook.

"Shit. . . " I mumbled under my breath. I hadn't hurt him, just made him angry. Something told me that I couldn't hurt him with knives.

Slowly I backed away, then turned and ran into another room across the kitchen. There was so much stuff on the ground; I had to jump like an astronaut on the moon to get away quickly enough.

Once there, I span around and gripped a plain and small wooden chair from behind in a way that would make it easy to pick up and throw.

His itty bitty eyes were squinted in anger as he pulled the knife from his forehead. I became so scared, I suddenly realized that I'd be much better off if I let my reflexes take over.

So I did.

It was as if it wasn't even me controlling my own body. I picked up the chair and threw it with all my strength. It hit the thing in the head and once again I succeeded in making him tumble over. My reflexes made me run over at it, jump and land on its back. Good thing it was delirious for a moment because it gave me time to do what I did.

What I did was take one of its horns in my hands and pull. It cracked right off like magic.

Suddenly a disgusting noise came from the back of the monster's throat.

It looked up at me with eyes full of hatred and. . . Something else.

A terrible feeling came over me. Was this the end?

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I am supremely evil! Review! Please. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and I back with more stuff. Yay!**

**I think I'm going to write another story too about Percabeth's kid...but that will be later! Once I get into the swing of things with this one! Oh, and sorry about my other stories not having the right grammar and spelling. I'll work on that.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

* * *

><p>No. It couldn't be. It could not be the end. If it was, well, that would so fuckin' suck I'd . . .<p>

If I died and left my brother alone at the age he is at, I would hate it. Well, as much as a dead person in the afterlife can, but I still would. The oldest sibling is sup posed to be there 100% for the younger ones. Supposed to protect them and help them as much as possible whenever it is needed. That is the reason we were born first. That is one of the reasons for everything. The reasons . . .

I started to feel light headed, but then I realized that I was hyperventilating.

The monster thing was still looking at me when-

"HEY!" I turned to see three silhouettes in the doorway.

"Wh-who are y-" I was never able to finish.

The monster thing had stood up and started charging them. I wasn't able to see what would happen next. It's beefy elbow hit me in the head and-

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the sun was just setting. Like it usually is whenever I wake up. I was in some kind of hospital room, but it seemed less . . . hospitalish. More homey. I know, crappy description, but that's how it felt.<p>

I sat up and tilted my head to one side. From somewhere, I heard singing and a guitar? I think it was a guitar, but there was definitely singing. Like, a ton of people singing and one guitar, but it was still a faded type of sound.

I moved my legs out of the hospital bed and stood. Instantly, I crumpled to my knees.

"Damn it..." It hurt.

This time I leaned against my bed and found my balance. When I looked up I saw the door and started to walk to it. When I got there, I stuck my head out and caught my breath. It was amazing. Greek buildings were scattered across perfectly green grass. There were strawberry fields and even a forest. But how . . .?

"So you've woken up, I see,"

I tuned to find a kindly man, about thirty looking, with a beard in a wheel chair. Across the table was a fattish (ish), drunk (definitely drunk)man wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt with a diet coke can (could you get drunk on diet coke?).

"Wha...?" Oh, the stupidity of the newly awaken.

"Pah, morals. Always like that. Never fully comprehending life." Nice one fatty. Like you aren't. (Comprehending life that is.)

"Mr. D...be kind. She's new." Mr. Nice turned to me.

"I am Chiron, the activities director of Camp Half-Blood, and this is Mr. D, the Head director of the entire camp. And you are Melissa Falker, I presume?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah. Um...what's Camp Half-Blood?"

"This-where we are now-is it. Welcome. I would suggest getting dressed. Your camp t-shirt and a new pair of shorts is in the hospital room hanging up on the peg near the end of your bed."

"Thanks."

I still felt pretty groggy from just waking up, so I basically did whatever I was told and just went with it.

When I found the shirt and shorts, I went over to a kind of closed off area with a mirror to change. As I began to peel my dirty clothes off, I glanced into the mirror. I saw what's always there: my shoulder length, thick black hair with blue (light blue-natural) highlights and white eyes (like green, brown or blue, I have white). I know, weird, but true. And yes, NATURAL blue highlights with WHITE eyes.

I stood up when I was all dressed and looked around. Then I remembered when I had passed out.

Before I had passed out.

Oh. My. Gods.

I ran out of there as fast as possible and stopped in front of Chiron, the wheel chair dude.

"Yes?"

"Where's my family?"

He sighed and just then, all Hades broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another cliff hanger. YAY ME! Find out...TOMORROW! Or maybe even next week... :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to those who wished that this chapter would be put in last Sunday and the Sunday before...etc. I GOT A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER!... and I needed to go over what I wanted to happen...I wrote myself into a corner! But I figured out what to do with it. And now the curtain rolls back, and the show begins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I wish I did!**

* * *

><p>I snapped. I needed answers. The next thing I knew, I was holding the front of Mr. Handicapped's shirt and was snarling.<p>

"Where are they?" His face went pale. "Tell me! NOW! N-O-W. Does that mean anything to you?"

Mr. D (probably for Drunk On Diet Coke)came to his rescue...ish.

"Miss Maria Faker,"

"Melissa Falker to you, jerk."

Somewhere in his eyes, purple flames erupted. "I would definitely not do that if I were you, child."

I smirked. "And what can a fat old drunk like you do about it?"

Now it was Mr. Drunk's time to smirk. "Trust me, you don't want to know. But you will find out first hand if you don't be respective to your superiors right now."

"All I want to know is if my family is safe, alright? Is that too much to ask?" I dropped my hand from Chiron's shirt and stepped back.

At that moment, the sun completely disappeared behind the mountains. Everything seemed to suddenly go dark. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Peacefulness settled over everything...and I felt stronger, braver, and...calm.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed a bluish light coming from above my head. When I glanced up, there was a misty, swirling sphere of light with a...moon and three stars in the middle? I looked away. This wasn't right. I could tell. Because...

I took a necklace from underneath my shirt, (A/N: You know, how necklaces usually are after you put on a shirt) and saw the same sign. A moon and three stars.

The sign of Nyx.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_I had posted a thing on Facebook asking if anyone knew what my necklace meant. _

_I scrolled down my stuff and saw that Stephanie had responded that it was the sign of Nyx, the Greek goddess of night. Nyx was apparently evil and lived in Tartarus. _

_I dismissed the comment as a simple fact._

* * *

><p>Now that fact changed my life.<p>

I remember when my mom told me the truth. The truth that she was actually my step-mom. She also told me that right before my dad died from a car wreck when I was two, he told her to give me this necklace.

Now I know why.

The truth was and more is revealed.

My life sucks.

"Miss Falker, would you like to take a rest and eat?" Chiron offered. I looked up from my necklace, surprised. Wouldn't he not like me after my threats? I opened my mouth to answer, but my stomach answered for me by growling.

"It figures. You had been passed out for eight days."

"Eight days? You've got to be kidding me. Why were you depriving me of the food I need**?"

"Well, we tried to feed you, but whoever knew that a person who was passed out could be so fussy about eating." He smiled, which made me feel all the more better.

I didn't return the smie.

I turned and headed for what I guessed was the mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong>**trademarked to angelxx22xx.<strong>

**I know, it was crappy. But just please know that I tried my hardest to update. Please?**

**Reveiw! Thx! -Thalia101**


End file.
